eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 1892 (10 January 2000)
Synopsis Rosa is discussing Sandra with Beppe and they're concerned about what she will do next. He's not actually divorced yet, and tells Jackie that Joe doesn't even know that she is his mother, as she walked out when he was very young. Sam hassles Beppe and can't understand why he is letting Sandra worry him. He tells her she doesn't understand and she sulks childishly. Janine's living at Pat's now, and Pat sends her off to school before discussing a letter from Simon with Roy, saying it's the last thing Ian needs now. She goes to Ian's to find the children alone playing in the lounge and Ian upstairs in bed. Steven tells Pat that he tried to get Peter and Lucy ready for school. Ian appears at the top of the stairs and Pat tells him not to worry, she will do the kids. Later, Lucy sees Mel and runs over to her and asks if she's coming for tea today. Mel says no, maybe tomorrow, and Steven comes to take Lucy away saying "No, she's not, she's lying." Pat comes up to Mel in the Vic and says she hopes she's proud of herself shattering the hearts of three children. Mel tells her she hasn't got all the facts, and walks away. Lisa's moving out and sells her stuff to Jamie. Mark is fed up about it and unnecessarily rude to everyone all day. Lisa tells Mel she can't find anywhere decent, but has to get away from Mark. Mel suggests she move in with them, as they could do with the help with the bills. Steve is busy washing off vandalism painted on the club. Dot tells Jeff that it's a pity Mel let Ian down, but she should have thought of it before they spent all that money. Jeff tells her to engage her brain before opening her mouth. He asks Pauline to put a card in the window for work, and later she asks him if he will do her living room. Nina is back and has a totally new hairdo. Mick compliments her on it, and they go to the Vic for a drink. Phil tells Ricky that the customer with the Merc will be back tomorrow to settle her bill with him personally. Terry tells Irene they're having the day off. They go to the café and have a leisurely breakfast, and Terry has booked a massage for Irene and sends her off shopping before she has the massage, but tells her to be home by 5pm. Irene tells Rosa and wonders what he's up to. Meanwhile he arranges a "Casablanca" evening. Irene gets back and he tells her to go upstairs and have a bath and put on the dress he's put out for her to wear, as he has a video for them to watch. The lounge is set up as Rick's café and he's dressed up in a white suit. He recaps "Beautiful married woman falls in love with single man, classic love triangle." Irene replies "She just got caught up in the excitement of the fantasy world." Terry asks Irene whether he's the husband or lover, and Irene says he's Lazlo of course, and Rick was just a fantasy and wouldn't have worked out. Terry says he has always loved her and wants to ask her something and she has to promise to tell the truth. "Am I enough for you?" Irene says of course, and she'll never forget what he's done today. She says she has to tell him something, and he replies that she doesn't, he already knows about her and Troy. Credits Main cast *Roberta Taylor as Irene *Gavin Richards as Terry *Tamzin Outhwaite as Melanie *Pam St. Clement as Pat *Lucy Benjamin as Lisa *Steve McFadden as Phil *Craig Fairbrass as Dan *June Brown as Dot *John Bardon as Jim *Leslie Schofield as Jeff *Todd Carty as Mark *Jack Ryder as Jamie *Martin Kemp as Steve *Race Davies as Jackie *Michael Greco as Beppe *Danniella Westbrook as Sam *Louise Jameson as Rosa *Marc Bannerman as Gianni *Jake Kyprianou as Joe *Wendy Richard as Pauline *Adam Woodyatt as Ian *Edward Savage as Steven *Casey Anne Rothery as Lucy *Joseph Shade as Peter *Tony Caunter as Roy *Charlie Brooks as Janine *Sid Owen as Ricky *Dean Gaffney as Robbie *Troy Titus-Adams as Nina *Sylvester Williams as Mick *Jimi Mistry as Dr. Fonseca *James Alexandrou as Martin *Ashvin Luximon as Asif *Robert Putt as Bert Category:Episode Category:2000 Episodes